


Fault Line

by Eliza



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: wishkisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A French kiss (300 works) written for Brigdh in the Wishes for Kisses fanfic community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault Line

"This is your fault."

"Yup."

Gojyo could hear Sanzo frown at his answer. He blew a stream of smoke toward the ceiling of their room, straight-faced. Hakkai wouldn't have smiled; Gojyo's decided to take a page out of his book while being confined with Sanzo for the night.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The opposite of 'nope'?" All right, he might need more than a page.

Sanzo turned all the way over, letting Gojyo feel the glare. It wasn't his fault Goku was sick. Or that Sanzo sucked at playing nursemaid. Or that there were only two rooms left. But it was his fault that the sun rose and the Earth turned..... He took another drag.

The fist pressing into his chest made him want to exhale but the noose his shirt had created around his throat made it difficult. Being in the same bed made it far too easy for Sanzo to kill him.

Oh, that's what he's mad about. Gojyo let his breath out, a cloud of smoke circling Sanzo's head. Sanzo narrowed his eyes. Gojyo's grin grew as he put out his cigarette. If he was going to be blamed....

The kiss was easy to start, Sanzo practically on top of him; the difficulty was keeping his head as it continued. Not just literally--Sanzo still hadn't loosed his grip--because if Sanzo was going to let a kiss continue, then he was going to kiss back. Pleasure pushed aside anger now, but anger was always there, giving Sanzo's kisses a sharp edge of danger, to which Gojyo admitted a significant addiction. When the kiss eventually ended, and Gojyo managed to make his eyes focus again, Sanzo was still on top of him, heavy-lidded, lightly flushed, and snarling.

"This is your fault."

Couldn't argue with that.


End file.
